Las Flores del Anochecer
by Luna Ming
Summary: ONE-SHOT Rosalie y Bella hablan en en crepúsculo. Preludio de Alas Sangrientas x-over No hace falta leerlo para entender el fanfic.


Nota: Esto es solo uno de los Preámbulos de un fanfic largo que estoy escribiendo que compone los personajes de las series de anime NANA (La serie, ya que no pude leer los manga) y Lovely Complex (LovCom)

El fanfic del cual nace este ONE-SHOT se llama 'Alas Sangrientas', que se encuentra en X-overs(Por las dudas, no posee las parejas convencionales.)

Más allá de eso, para leer este corto, no hace falta que se lea el otro ff.

Creo que eso es todo…

**Luna Ming**

**Las Flores del Anochecer.**

**"¿En que piensas?"**

Hacía casi tres hora que Isabella se encontraba allí, en la parte externa de la enorme casa victoriana, alejada del tumulto de emociones que era el interior de esta, considerando los gritos de la nueva 'adquisición' de la familia, el poco control sobre su poder que le hacía sentir el dolor sentimental de cada miembro y las suaves palabras de perdón que salían del que anteriormente había considerado su hermano y ahora…

Estaba confundida.

Giró su mirada ligeramente a Rosalie, quien había salido y estaba parada al lado de su cuerpo acurrucado, en el piso.

**"Todo se mueve tan rápido… sé que solo han sido unos pocos años y con la eternidad por delante en realidad es poco tiempo, pero es como si realmente hubiera pasado ayer."**

**"Entiendo a lo que te refieres."** La rubia se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada también. **"Parece ayer que todo pasó. Realmente te envidiaba por querer arrojar todas las posibilidades que tenías como humana para quedarte con el tonto de mi hermano."**

Los ojos de la peli-blanca se perdieron en el color rojizo del cielo.

**"Y pensar que me llevó a ser una de ustedes una situación tan parecida a la que tu pasaste. Al menos yo no le conocía, no sé como tu sobreviviste…"**

La mayor de las dos dio un suspiro desde el fondo del alma.

Lo que les había unido como hermanas no era la aceptación incondicional desde un primer momento, sino algo más profundo, algo de lo que no se podrían escapar por el resto de sus existencias.

La suciedad que sentían en sus propios cuerpos desde el momento que manos indeseadas se habían posicionado sobre ellas.

**"Tengo miedo."** Volvió a hablar la más joven.

Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Desde que se volvieron a encontrar, meses después de la transformación, Bella nunca había hablado de sus propios sentimientos, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, siempre poniendo al resto antes que a ella misma…

Se veía frágil incluso para un vampiro, aun más de lo que había sido Alice. Pero siempre había conservado la entereza. Jamás dejaba que alguien se hiciera responsable por lo que ella sentía.

Se había cerrado, para que su poder no se saliera de control…

Pero allí, solo ellas dos en el atardecer, como hermanas y esas dos palabras que hacía años esperaba escuchar, la voz triste.

Le rompían el corazón…

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella en un semi-abrazo, para darle a entender que podía apoyarse en ella siempre que así lo deseara.

**"Dime a que tienes miedo."** Trató de que su voz sonara suave, como para no asustarla más de lo que estaba.

**"A todo… Yo era una chica normal, tenía unos padres separados pero normales, tenía una vida aburrida, pero no fuera de lo común. Hasta que los conocí a ustedes." **Hizo un gesto para que supiera que se refería a toda la familia Cullen.** "Luego ya sabes el resto… Primero mi novio es un vampiro, que me deja diciendo que no me ama, luego mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, luego sucede **_**eso."** _La última palabra la arrastra, haciéndole notar que aun no estaba preparada para decir una palabra tan fuerte como para describirlo.

Rose comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda de su hermana, buscando calmarle, aunque sabía que sería en vano.

**"Jasper se arriesgó mucho al transformarme cuando me encontró, sin contar a Jacob que le dio la espalda a su manada solo para estar conmigo."** Un sollozo seco escapó su garganta, conciente de que no derramaría lágrimas aunque quisiera. **"Y ahora todos ponen su confianza en mi, como si yo fuera la líder de la cofradía…"**

**"Debe ser porque lo eres…"**

La figura más pequeña alzó su mirada rosasea hacia la rubia de manera incrédula, mientras la otra levantaba la mano libre como si se quisiera defender.

**"No te lo tomes a mal, Bella. Pero es así." Hizo un gesto con la mano, para que mirara al sol ocultándose. "Todos te ven como el crepúsculo. El momento más seguro para nuestra especie. Todos confían en ti, porque tienen siempre en mente lo mejor para el resto, no solo para ti misma. Eso les hace sentir seguros."**

La chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza, desordenando el cabello extremadamente largo por el suelo.

**"No, Jasper debería ser el líder, no yo. Él es el más antiguo de todos nosotros, quien sabe como comportarse con neonatos…"**

Un grito de mujer rompió el silencio y ambas mujeres se unieron a las voces de dentro de la casa en un pedido de perdón. Hecho esto, los ojos de ambas se volvieron a encontrar.

**"Jasper puede ser más antiguo, pero tu has estado con vampiros desde que eras humana. Nunca te viste en la necesidad de cazar humanos y aunque tu autocontrol no sea el mejor, eres fuerte, exactamente como él."**

Una imagen cruzó la mente de la joven, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios de forma triste.

**"¿Sabes, Rosalie? Hablar contigo me hace acordar a los lirios."**

La otra chica alzó una ceja, preguntándose que tenían que ver los lirios y ella.

Bella respondió a la pregunta silenciosa.

**"Lo lirios… son flores hermosas. Blancas… No eternas, pero son resistentes. Por eso las llaman las flores de los muertos."** Dejó que la sonrisa triste se esparciera. **"Se dejan en las tumbas. Un regalo para los muertos."**

Si hubieran podido llorar, lo más seguro es que ambas lo hubieran hecho, pero Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que una onda de tranquilidad les bañara.

**"Perdón" **Dijeron ambas cuando escucharon otro grito llegar a sus oídos sensibles, haciendo eco a otras voces.

**"A todo esto, no me has dicho por que estás aquí… hace casi cuatro horas."** La chica más alta miró al cielo, notando el color ahora violáceo, presentando las primeras estrellas.

**"Si voy dentro no podré controlarme. Si me voy lejos siento que les estoy abandonando. Yo la mordí… suficientemente débil soy, que no puedo estar dentro como Jasper, tomando su mano… ¡Nosotros la adoptamos, cielo santo! ¡Y ni siquiera soy capaz de estar ahí para ella en el momento de más necesidad! Hasta tu esposo está ahí dentro, todos menos yo."**

De repente Rosalie sintió la angustia cubrirle como si fuera una manta, haciendo que se encogiera para sostener su corazón roto.

Y así como llegó, a los segundos se fue.

**"¡Perdón! Lo siento, yo no quise…" **La chica albina tropezó con sus palabras, tratando de decirle que lo sentía, tratando de ocultar la culpa, concentrada en no soltar el agarre de sus emociones para no causar más daño.

**"Está bien Bella… Todo crepúsculo indica el final de un día… Esa es su debilidad y esta es la tuya, a veces no puedes controlarlo. ¿Eso que importa?"**

A pesar de las palabras amables, Rose se sostenía el pecho, preguntándose como la otra fémina podía soportar todo ese dolor dentro sin estallar.

Otro grito, otra vez se unieron a los ecos para pedir perdón.

Y luego silencio, un sonido constante que había en la casa se había callado.

Unos pasos rápidos llegaron desde la planta más alta hasta la puerta en solo segundos.

Los ojos rojos de una de sus hermanas aparecieron en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

Había visto esta conversación venir.

**"Lilium, Crepúsculo… Reira acaba de despertar."**

Intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice.

Si, esos serían sus nombres a partir de ese último anochecer.

Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale habían dejado de existir.

Ahora solo estaban las hermanas Lilium y Crepúsculo Black.


End file.
